JPEG is the de facto image format used in the Internet. Due to the explosive growth of the use of social networking and internet communications, a large amount of images are transferred every day, most of which are compressed using the JPEG standard. Because mobile devices such as tablets and smart phones and fixed devices such as desktop computers have different screen resolutions and bandwidth capabilities, it is necessary to resize images for optimized viewing on each individual device. This resizing task is usually done in datacenters, using large number of servers based on conventional microprocessors.
Despite the progress made in data communications and processing, there is a need in the art for improved methods and systems for resizing or rescaling images.